


Cutest Couple

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imthequeenwitch67 asked:</p><p>"i heard your making prompts so could you make one of ian and mickey in the bar were ian works and ian takes a break from dancing to make out with mickey and a group of guys start commenting on how cute and hot they are and asking questions about howe long have they been together ? becouse i just love your writing style :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Couple

Ian rolled his body and trailed a hand down his chest to the top of his tiny shorts, when he spotted Mickey seated at the bar watching him intently, he slipped his hand under the waistband just barely and bit his lip. 

That did it for Mickey, he couldn’t deal with the kid fucking teasing him like this anymore, and within seconds he was up and moving across the room to Ian.

"Hey, get the fuck down here." He yelled up to the redhead. Ian smirked and hopped off the platform to stand in front of his boyfriend.

"What Mick? I’m working." he said, feigning innocence, which resulted in Mickey rolling his eyes and roughly pulling the younger boy to him.

"Don’t play dumb with me, Firecrotch. You know what." he growled into Ian’s ear before nipping at it and bringing his hands down to rest on his boyfriends ass.

"Did you want something?" Ian asked playfully, grinding his hips forward to rub his crotch against Mickey’s. But the older boy didn’t even bother to answer unless a moan counts as an answer. He grabbed the back of Ian’s head and crushed their mouths together. 

A few minutes later they broke apart, their foreheads still pressed together to maintain closeness, Ian rubbing his thumb along Mickey’s jaw with a soft smile on his lips.

"God that is so cute. Why can’t I ever have a relationship like that?" came a voice from behind them, followed by an ‘Amen’ and a ‘I know right’. Both boys turned to see who was talking and were met with the sight of three guys watching them a few feet away.

"Oh no, I’m so loud. Wow you guys must think I’m a total creep. This is so awkward." the guy who had made the original comment said with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. But Mickey just raised his eyebrows in confusion at the situation and Ian was grinning, so the guy took that as permission to walk towards them and reach out his hand. Ian took it first then Mickey with more hesitation.

"Hi, I’m Sam."

"Ian."

"Mickey."

"I’m sorry, it’s just you two are seriously the most adorable couple I have ever seen. How long have you been together?" Sam asked. Ian opened his mouth to answer but Mickey spoke first.

"Couple a years."he said, then when both Sam and Ian looked at him, he glanced down sheepishly and ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Oh cool. My friends and I were just saying how perfect you guys are together since you both have the whole Greek god level of hotness going on. I hope we didn’t freak you out or whatever" Sam said with a wink and a quick wave before walking back to his friends.

"Mick."

"What?"

"We’re adorable."

"Oh fuck off, Ian." Mickey said without any venom then reached up to bring their lips back together.

"We’re bad ass, not adorable." he mumbled against Ian’s lips before sliding his tongue into his boyfriends mouth.


End file.
